


The End of All Things

by lukadarkwater



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Yogscast Medium Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/lukadarkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is familiar with the idea of Lalna having multiple clones, but what if there was only one?<br/>Alone, scared, and devastated by the betrayal of one of her closest friends, Nano must either convince Lalna to set her free or risk a life in jail.... if they are that kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Yogscast Medium Bang over on Tumblr! This piece was a lot harder than I thought it was going to be to write, but I hope you enjoy it!

“Nano!”  
The late summer air rushed around Nano as she lifted her head to look at the blonde man running towards her.  
“What’s going on, Lalna?”  
“I just found this awesome sword in that dungeon I was telling you about!” Lalna drew a purple and black sword from his belt and Nano dropped the poppet she was holding back onto the crafting table.  
“Do you know what kind of damage it does?” She asked, taking the blade from him and weighing it in her hands.  
“Not really, I found it after I killed everything so I really didn’t get a chance to try it out,--but it looks awesome!”  
“We’ll just have to go wreck some skellies tonight to test it out!” Nano exclaimed, brandishing the sword into the air.  
All of a sudden, Lalna’s facial expression changed entirely. His smile was replaced with a look of concern and he asked nervously, “Tonight?”  
“Yeah?” Nano tilted her head slightly, “Is that an issue?”  
“Well, I was just...you know, thinking we should maybe stay in tonight. There’s a chance of storms and stuff so…”  
Nano glanced up at the skies over Panda Labs and, after seeing nothing but the first red and orange tints of the sunset beginning to color the sky to the west, gave Lalna a strange look.  
“There isn’t a cloud in the sky, why do you think it’s going to storm?”  
He messed with one of his gloves and avoided meeting her eyes as he shrugged, “Just a feeling. Anyway, I wanted to try making something new for dinner so I don’t really want to go out slaying monsters tonight.”  
Nano ducked her head a little to try and make eye contact, but he just turned his head away.  
“Well… if you’re sure.”  
“Let’s just do it tomorrow night, ok?”  
“Yeah...sure.”  
With that Lalna turned and hurried into the house, leaving Nano wondering what had gotten into him.  
She soon forgot his strange actions, however, as she started to smell whatever he was cooking for their dinner. She followed her nose into the kitchen and was promptly chased away from the large pot that he was adding ingredients to.  
It quickly became a game of “Keep Nano from eating all of the food before it’s done” and both of them were laughing by the time Lalna finally declared it to be done.  
He dished out the portions of pumpkin stew into their bowls and herded Nano over to the table, all the while trying not to spill anything.  
Nano hopped quickly down into one of the chairs in their tiny dining nook and dug into her portion with gusto. As she finished, she leaned back with a sigh.  
“Oh my gosh, Lalna--that was delicious! You need to cook like that more often.”  
Lalna, who had since gotten up from the table to make their normal after-dinner tea, turned around and gave her a small smile as a reply.  
“Lalna, are you… is everything ok?”  
His hand stuttered as he stirred the tea, but his voice was steady as he answered “Of course, I’m fine. I’m just… tired. That food made me so sleepy.”  
She took the tea he offered her and, as she sipped it, she studied him, so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice the extra flavour in her normal brew.  
“If you’re that sleepy, maybe you should go lay down?”  
“I will in a little bit, I just want to make sure that I drink all of my tea first.”  
“Mmm” she drank more of her tea and noticed that she herself was feeling quite sleepy. A heaviness settled into her bones and her eyelids began to droop as she leaned back into her chair.  
“Maybe you were right, Lalna, maybe it’s a good thing we didn’t go out tonight… I’m feeling tired myself…”  
The last thing she saw before she gave into her sleepiness was Lalna bending over her, a slight smile on his face as he murmured “Just go to sleep, we’ll take care of it later…”

The next thing Nano was aware of was being cold.  
She shivered and curled in on herself, her hands grasping for her warm blanket; however, her hands only scraped across a rough stone surface.  
Startled, she sat straight up and looked around her. She was very confused to find that she was not in her bedroom in Panda Labs, but was rather sitting in a black, stone cube. A small window ran around the perimeter of the structure and she got to her feet, her body sore from sleeping on the stone floor, to look out of it.  
Outside she couldn’t see much. Tall black walls, no doubt made from the same stone as her cell, rose up from as far down as she could see and touched the sky far above. Nano could faintly make out the sound of water crashing somewhere down below and grew even more concerned. Panda Labs was nowhere near the sea--not to mention the fact that she had never seen any building of this size or shape in any of her travels.  
Out of habit, she reached up to touch the small communicator that she wore on her ear to talk to Lalna with. When her hand brushed against bare skin, a deep sense of panic flooded through her. It was one thing to wake up in a strange place but it was an entirely different thing to know that there was no way for her to call for help. Reaching down, she was unsurprised to find that the bag that held her belongings was also gone.  
“Stay calm, Nano, whatever you do, do not panic.” She told herself, her hands shaking a little, “There has to be some way out of this cell and Lalna will have to be looking for you already. Once he finds you, he’ll get you out of here.”  
Mildly comforted by the idea that Lalna was sure to be searching for her, she began inspecting the cell, looking for any weak points.  
After a quick glance over, there proved to be no cracks or seams in the black stone of the walls. It seemed to have been carved from a solid block and therefore it left no weak points for her to exploit. The window, which she at first had hopes of breaking, was not made of normal glass but seemed to be made out of some sort of strange transparent energy.  
As the day dragged on she searched every inch of the cell, desperately looking for anything that might aid her in at least knowing where she was, if not getting her out.  
Just as the sun was beginning to slip down behind the walls, she heard the faint sound of something approaching.  
Eager for any sign of life, she rushed to the window that was pointing in the direction the sound was coming from and looked for its source.  
As she watched, two cloaked figures riding on small flying cubes came to land just outside of her cell. They dismounted off of their cubes and studied each other for a moment before Nano said, ‘Um, who are you?”  
“Who we are isn’t important, the only thing you need to know is that we have captured you and there is no chance of escape!” said the slightly shorter figured, his voice was familiar but Nano couldn’t quite place it.  
“Why the heck did you capture me? I’ve done nothing wrong!”  
“Don’t play dumb with us! We know of your dark Witchery! Not to mention that evil purple taint all over you!”  
“Wait a second,” Nano gasped, realizing who was talking to, “You aren’t… is this… The Magic Police?”  
“You finally caught on didn’t you,” the person who had been talking pulled off his hood and Nano felt her fists clench as she beheld Sjin’s face, “Maybe you aren’t as dumb as we thought.”  
“Let me out of here, Sjin! You’re going to regret this!”  
“Oh? And how is that? You’re locked in a bedrock cell at the moment.”  
“Lalna will come for me and when he does-”  
“Oh dear, you seem to be sadly mistaken for you see,” Sjin turned to the person beside him, “Your precious Lalna wouldn’t be coming for you anytime soon.” With that, he tugged off the hood and Nano gasped as she stared into Lalna’s stern face.  
Nano felt like she couldn't breathe as Lalna spoke “Hello Nano.”  
“Lalna you- you are- What are you doing with him?”  
“I’m afraid he’s been deceiving you of his true purpose all this time.”  
“What?”  
“You see,” Sjin drawled, walking slightly around the cube, “When you first… fell into that node, Lalna came to me and we discussed what we were going to do about you. You were obviously unstable but we didn’t quite know if you were dangerous yet. So, we decided to watch you for a while and make sure that we were justified in our actions. And how better to do that than by having you and Lalna team up together?”  
“But I’m not dangerous--ask him, I’ve never hurt anything!”  
“Oh, not yet. But he’s told me how you lose control. How those voices tell you to do things. That isn’t normal and it isn’t safe. You deserve to be locked up in here for the rest of your life!”  
“You are both mad! Lalna,” she pleaded, turning to face him, “Get me out of here! You know Sjin is crazy, I’m not a threat.”  
Lalna didn’t react,he just fixed his icy blue eyes on her and stated, “I have to do my job and you were just another part of that. You were a potential threat and now you’re not  
Nano felt like he had just poured ice-water down her back, and--as she looked at him, she didn’t know what to say.  
“So, anyways, we’ll leave you in here for now. If you try to cause any problems, we have ways of making you stay put, alright?”  
Nano still didn’t answer, her eyes fixed on the one person who she thought she could always trust. The one person who had delivered her to this prison. The one person who she would never trust again.  
That night, she huddled in the corner of her cell and wrapped the thin blanket that Sjin had shoved through the window before they left around her. She was cold, scared, and she felt like someone had ripped out her heart and ground it against spikes.  
The look in Lalna’s eyes was something she had never seen before. It was cold, calculating, and deady. Gone were the dancing eyes that wanted to show her something cool he had found. No more could she take comfort in his steady voice as he tried to solve a problem. Everything had changed in a matter of seconds and she had no idea what to do.  
Eventually, exhaustion overtook her and she fell asleep, nothing making any more sense than it had been since she first woke up.  
Clang!  
Nano jerked awake, adrenaline pumping through her veins as the sound of metal hitting stone rang out through the morning air.  
“Breakfast,” the cruel voice of Lalna said just outside the cell.  
“Wait,” she begged, rushing to the window before Lalna could leave, “Lalna please, I’m begging you, let me out of here. Let’s return to Panda Labs, together.”  
“I’m not letting you out, Nano, not now, not ever.”  
“Did all of that time mean nothing to you? All of the things we did?”  
“It was all part of the plan. Nothing more.”  
“You’re lying.”  
“Oh?” He raised an eyebrow, “And how can you be so sure?”  
“Because I lived with you. I saw who you truly were. No one can fake being that happy.”  
He studied her, his eyes as cold as ever, “Well, then I guess you must be miskaten--because that was all an act.”  
“I’ll never believe it, I’ll never believe that what we had meant nothing to you, it’s not possible.”  
“It is and you may as well just stop trying to turn me to your side, it won’t work.”  
“What about the rest of them then, Tiddles, Barnabas, even the Luggages. They were our family Lalna, Panda Labs is our home. How can you throw that away?” On the last word, Nano’s voice broke and she felt her eyes well up with tears.  
Lalna studied her in silence for a moment more before flying away.  
For the next three days, Sjin exclusively delivered her meals and gave no mention of Lalna. She spent all of her time desperately wracking her brain for a way out, but all she could think about was how her one chance didn’t seem to care at all.  
On the morning of the fifth day of her imprisonment, she woke up to find a small piece of paper sitting next to the slot where they gave her her meals.  
On it was written a single word: Midnight.  
She had no idea what it meant but, for the first time, she felt hope begin to take shape in her body. Whatever was going to happen was going to help her, she was sure of it.  
She tried to act as depressed as normal when Sjin came to giver her her food so that she wouldn’t arouse his suspicion but she was on edge. As the sun began to slip away, she sat as ready as she could be, her muscles taut.  
She listened as the ocean crashed against the fortress and the cold from the stone began to seep into her bones making her as stiff as a statue.  
And yet, she waited. The time slowly began to tick by and she began to worry that nothing was going to happen. This too could be another cruel joke by the Magic Police. A last ditch effort to crush any hope she had left by building her up just enough so she would start to believe it to be true before crushing everything once more.  
Before she could decide whether or not she should just go to sleep, she heard a soft click.  
A door, previously unseen, swung open from the side of the cube and a figure in a hooded cloak beckoned to her from the outside.  
Without any questions Nano jumped up and raced out the door, the stranger following close behind. He pointed her in the direction of a small minecart track leading away from the cell.  
The figure motioned for her to get in and, once they both settled down into the small carts, they took off down the track. The ride was slow, but when she opened her mouth to ask a question the figure opened up his hands and put a finger to his mouth to make sure that she don’t make any sound.  
When they stopped at the station outside of the stronghold, the cloaked figure took Nano’s hand and lead her deep into the woods.  
They made their way down to where a boat was waiting on the shoreline and the person handed her a bag of supplies, a compass, and a map and motioned for her to leave.  
“Who are you?” Nano demanded to know, but, just as she spoke those words, Sjin came running over the hill, spells blazing in his hands.  
“Stop right there! What do you think you are doing!?” He yelled, sending a violent torrrent of wind around them.  
The mask was ripped off of the person next to Nano and she was shocked to see that, in the moonlight, it was Lalna.  
“Lalna!” Sjin yelled, his eyes blazing with anger, “What are you doing? Capture her!”  
“No, Sjin. I was wrong, we were wrong. She isn’t a threat and she deserves to be free.”  
“I can now see that she has tainted you as well. There is no saving you and thus I will show you no mercy!” Sjin cired, sending fireballs flying directly at them.  
Lalna managed to deflect most of them and sent back his own fire spell. He grabbed Nano and they ran into the forest.  
As they ran through the woods, Nano didn’t know quite what to do. The events of the past few days had pushed her to her breaking point in terms of what her brain could handle and now, to be rescued by the very person who put her in the cell,left her brain wheeling.  
Finally, though, she spoke up.  
“Lalna, what the hell happened! What are you doing and where are we going and why did you betray Sjin and -”  
Before she could finish, Lalna pulled her behind a tree.  
He peeked around just to make sure that they had lost Sjin and said, “Listen, all that stuff you said to me on the first day, when I brought you your meals? You were right. I was happy. Panda Labs is the only home I’ve really ever known and you were such a big part of that. You brought so much life and excitement into the world and I didn’t expect it. Seeing you locked up… I thought I could deal with it. I thought I could just shove everything that I had experienced over the last year aside and focus on my job but I can’t. I had planned to send you on your way tonight, to someplace where Sjin couldn’t find you and then run interference with him just to make sure that didn’t happen. But… I guess plans change. I’ll get you on a boat as soon as we come to the next river and you’ll be on your way.”  
“But… what about you?”  
Lalna’s eyes turned cold again as he looked back the way they had come.  
“I can’t forgive myself what what I did to you… I’ll stay here and deal with Sjin so that he never comes after you again.”  
“So, you’re leaving me, again.”  
“It’s for the best.”  
Nano felt anger flare up in her chest, “Yeah well, Sjin thought locking me up in prison was ‘For the best’.”  
Lalna flinched, “Nano…”  
“So I’m telling you, screw that. You’re coming with me.”  
“But….”  
“No buts. We are gong to escape this and get out of here together. We’ll stop by Panda Labs and grab everything and then we are going to disappear, do you understand?”  
“How very quaint”  
Lalna pushed Nano behind him as Sjin came walking up out of the trees.  
“I’m afraid you aren’t going to get very far if you keep stopping to talk like this” Sjin chided them, fire spells circling in his palms.  
“Sjin, I don’t want to hurt you. Just let us leave and we will never cross your path again.”  
“I am doing this for the good of all of Minecraftia, Lalna, I thought you understood that, but I guess I was wrong.”  
Sjin fired a ball of fire at them, but Lalna lunged forward and, with a sickening sound of flesh tearing, he drove his sword into Sjin’s side.  
As Sjin screamed and stumbled back from his injuries, Lalna grabbed Nano and they ran far and deep into the night, the ghosts of their past nipping at their heels.

Where the two wanderers were from, no one could say. They had boarded at the last port but, unlike the normal talkative travelers, the boy and the girl spoke to no one but each other.  
The girl wore gloves and an eye patch and her small tabby cat followed her everywhere she went, making the other sailors nervous. The boy was more jolly with the sailors when approached, but his eyes were always on the girl as if he was expecting someone to try and hurt her.  
They spoke not of where they were going either, but they stood together on the prow of the boat most nights, hands linked as they looked out over the horizon.


End file.
